cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 171: The Leader Kai/@comment-9801674-20140427054308
Oh man, am I glad to be playing my copy of Final Fantasy X Remaster on my day off. No need to worry about an episode or anything.....wait, there IS an episode tonight? Are you kidding me?! ...seriously?! B.but, Meister Seymour! Ngggh... *2 hours later* ................... Welcome to tonight's episode of Cardfight Vanguard, love is over. Last time, our heroes got the living sap beaten out of them by the Quatre Knights. With his whole team shaken, Kai returns home, beaten in every sense of the word....welcome to being a protagonist, Kai. Ah well, tomorrow's another day. ...another day to sulk that is! The whole party is together at Card Capital, looking down in the dumps again. Kamui gets briefed on what happened, having not been in the fight at all. They discover some info on Neve and Gaillard, thanks to Shin. Seems Neve is a European Champ too. Which is odd, considering Gaillard's also a champ. Maybe he's a runner up or something. As for the third one...well, we know he's creepy. Yeah, great job, Miwa. You are a master detective. The way to Aichi is paved in a road full of fights against these knights, and they are no pushovers when it comes to Vanguard. On top of that, they also have a skill that can give real damage to the opponent. Risky business all around, and it's no surprise the group is disheartened. Anyone else would be scared to face this...which is why Kai is going off on his own to do it...wait, WOT? Seems Kai wants to play the Martyr and take the burden alone, leaving his friends behind and safe. However, Kamui calls him out on this and confronts him. Thus leading to yet another match between Kai and Kamui! (and I love the new Star Gate background by the way) Seekers vs Raizers...scratch that. The BUFFED UP Raizers! That's right, we're about to see what these guys can do...provided Kamui can keep in the game long enough, lol. The fight is as heated as ever, with Kai not budging an inch on keeping the group in on his plans and Kamui trying his darnest to change his mind. However, Kai brings the fight to a whole new ground when he rided into String Saver Dragon. ...what? If the subs don't care what he's called, then I gotta play with that. ;P Fling Saver Dragon seeks out Blaster Blade, and Legions with him, putting Kamui in quite a spot. Durring his assault, Kai claims that he shouldn't have involved the others in his own path of attonement, and that if anyone should be hurt it should be him. Admirable Kai, but this isn't the way to go at it dood: Says Kamui the Not-So-Great. But suddenly, Kamui retaliates with a Legion from his Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare, calling out to his Duel Flare for back up! The most top of the line Raizers have gathered together to beat sense into Kai and his Hng Saver Dragon. Even with Kai's own resolve, he was beaten by Kamui's unified group....so yeah, Kamui FINALLY beat Kai....Well. Some people are upset by this, but I would have been more upset if Kai had won and went off on his own. It's high time he started learning a lesson in friendship. Ironically taught by the one person who hated his guts before. This fight rallied the group's spirits again, and they're ready to try again. Stronger than ever. Kai even changes his mind on his plans to fight alone, awyeah! :3 With Kai as the Vanguard to his Rearguards, Kamui, Naoki, Miwa, and Misaki, the search party to find Aichi has finally been made offical. But can they find Aichi with this renewed spirit? And what are the Quatre Knights planning? What's in store for our heroes in the future? Find out next time when w-!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *To be continued* ----------------- Mate counter: Coming soon, too busy screaming!